


Apple Picking and Picking on One Another

by Blissfulbroadway



Series: DEH Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Happy, Just slightly, Kleinsen, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Slight teasing, apple picking, happy boys, its subtle but Ev still comes undone, unheard of, wow im writing fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/pseuds/Blissfulbroadway
Summary: “What a difference a few inches makes, right, Ev?” Jared returned smoothly, agonizingly slowly licking a stripe across the shiny exterior of the apple before taking a bite.OrEvan and Jared go apple picking.





	Apple Picking and Picking on One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Bella??? Writing fluff??? It’s more likely than you think.

“We should go apple picking. I haven’t done that in years.” Jared suggested one morning, cuddled up into Evan’s side.  
  
Those were the words that sparked their date. Of course, Evan was immediately on board. Why wouldn’t he be?  
  
That’s how the couple ended up in front of rows of apple trees, a basket held in Evan’s hand, ready to be filled.  
  
“C’mon,” Evan suggested, already heading to the first row of trees. Fuji apples.  
  
Jared smiled endearingly, quickly catching up with Evan’s faster pace. Despite the fact Jared practically fell in love with Evan all over again in that moment, he had a complaint. “Slow down, Ev.” Jared whined, almost running to keep up with the other.  
  
Soon enough, he was at Evan’s side, with Evan already reaching up and picking out his first apple. “Took you long enough.” Evan teased, turning to Jared and holding out the bright red apple for him to take.  
  
“Here. Try it.” Evan urged, smiling. He was excited. The new season was just kicking in, and so Evan wanted Jared to have the first autumn apple he picked to commemorate it.  
  
Jared paused for a moment, looking up to Evan’s face. “You’re cute.” Jared said, sighing jokingly and taking the apple from his hand. Before he took a bite, Jared looked up to Evan, the signature Kleinman smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. “The apple of my eye. That’s what you are.” Jared decided, taking a large bite.  
  
Evan’s face flushed as bright as the apple at the comment, and he couldn’t help but turn away to hide it.  
  
“Thank you.” Evan mumbled quickly. Jared simply hummed, wiping away some juice that ran down his chin.  


Evan picked out another apple as Jared chewed, listening as he groaned.  
  
“Too sweet.” Jared said simply, looking around. He paused for a moment before dropping the apple to the ground, tucking his hands in his pockets as it fell.  
  
Of course, just as he did so, Evan was turning around with an apple of his own and a bright smile on his face. It immediately faltered when he heard the apple drop to the ground, gasping softly.  
  
“ _Jared_ -!” Evan scolded, eyes wide. “What did you do that for?” He continued, looking to the ground. Jared watched, his own eyes wide.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Drop a perfectly good apple on the ground!”  
  
“It was too sweet.”  
  
Evan sighed, exasperated. “That’s a total waste. I would’ve eaten it.” Evan said, pouting as he dropped the Fuji apple from his hand into the basket.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes playfully, unable to help a smile creep onto his features. “You’re such a nature dork. It’s adorable. Bonus points for the anger. That’s cute, too.” Jared said, disregarding Evan’s seriousness. Then, Jared kicked the apple away, grinning proudly.

  
Evan swallowed hard, his own angry features softening at Jared’s words. He didn’t even notice him kicking it away. “You’re an ass.” He said with a huff, picking and placing a few more of the Fuji apples into the basket, walking to another tree.  
  
Jared beamed. “I have a great ass, yeah. Thanks, babe.” Jared said, winking and standing on his toes to grab an apple. He handed it to Evan, tilting his head. “Don’t you agree?”  
  
Evan swallowed hard, growing inevitably more flustered. All because of a stupid apple and Jared’s unbelievable charm.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, you, uh, have a great- a great ass.” Evan said quickly, taking the apple and placing it into the basket. He was never good at handling Jared’s teasing ever, really.  
  
Jared didn’t mind it, though. He quite enjoyed seeing Evan so preciously flustered over a joke. “You’re as red as an apple, Ev.” Jared pointed out, chuckling softly. Evan stuck his tongue out at Jared, too speechless to say anything that would make sense.  
  
Jared giggled, nudging Evan’s side with his elbow. “Get it? Red? As an apple? Because we’re apple picking?” He added, forcing out more laughs after his joking explanation of the original joke. Jared had shitty humor.  
  
“Oh my _god._ ” Evan said simply, free hand rubbing at his temples. He couldn’t handle that well too often, either, his bad humor. It was painful.  
  
At another section of the orchard, the two were still picking. Jared attempted to reach up for an apple, standing on his toes. Even then, Jared couldn’t reach it.  
  
Evan grinned endearingly, reaching up and grabbing the apple with ease. “Here you go, babe. So short.” Evan teased, ruffling Jared’s hair.  
  
Jared took it, his cheeks red. He didn’t retaliate, simply whacking Evan’s arm and smirking knowingly. “What a difference a few inches makes, right, Ev?” Jared returned smoothly, agonizingly slowly licking a stripe across the shiny exterior of the apple before taking a bite.  
  
It was Evan’s turn to blush. He groaned, turning away and grabbing an apple to put into the bag.  
  
So, that’s how the rest of the apple picking escapade went; the couple laughed and joked. It was sweet- even more so than the Fuji apple.  
  
Before they left, Evan was putting the apples into the back of the car when something caught his eye. Evan immediately gasped, grabbing Jared’s arm. “Jared, Jared, oh my god, look-“ Evan said, one hand moving to gesture to the building.  
  
It was the usual apple store near the orchard, over-the-top and excessive. Still, it was something Evan always went to after he and his mother went apple picking to buy food and a drink. But, that was years ago. Then they stopped.  
  
But he and Jared were here now.  
  
And Evan yearned for an apple cider donut. Jared agreed, and together the two men walked into the store.  
  
After walking around, Jared and Evan left the store with two boxes of apple cider donuts, a gallon of apple cider, and less money than they came in with.  
  
“I love autumn.” Evan chirped, laughing softly. Jared rolled his eyes playfully, his heart soaring at the sound of Evan’s laugh ringing in his ears.  
  
“Yeah, I know. You tried to buy, like, a million apple products in there.” Jared reminded.  
  
Evan grinned proudly. “Pumpkin, too.”  
  
Jared snorted at that. “Pumpkin, too. Right.” Jared opened the trunk of the car, putting the apple cider and the two boxes of donuts into the back. “Y’know,” Jared started, looking to Evan with a smirk. “You’re lucky I’m here. I’m like, pretty much _all_ of your impulse control.” Jared pointed out, looking up to Evan with a smile.  
  
Evan stuck a tongue out at him jokingly.  
  
“I have perfect control over myself. I don’t need you.” Evan said matter-of-factly, standing up straighter. Jared just snorted, rolling his eyes and closing the trunk.  
  
“Ouch. You keep telling yourself that, babe.” Jared waved his hand around lazily, getting into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Evan hummed, buckling up in the passenger’s seat.  
  
The two headed home, satisfied with their picks.


End file.
